


Voice Like Woah

by LilianRoses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Little known fact: Katsuki Yuuri could sing. He didn't do it often (due to anxiety and all that came with it), but hecouldsing. Viktor didn't know who he was in his past life, or what he'd done, but he just wanted to shake their hand and thank them for theastoundingkarma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Херувим_ means cherub in Russian (according to Google translate; please don't murder me 0^0;). I made up whatever drink Yuuri had (because I don't drink lol), and named it after an ice-skating move. Yuuri is singing and dancing to If I Had You by Adam Lambert. Comments keep me motivated and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! So please leave one! ^v^/

\-----

Viktor downed another shot and threw up a peace sign. Now  _this_ was a party.

 

After Yuuri had taken home the gold, and he the silver, they had attended the GPF banquet as expected. It was just as boring as he had anticipated. Yuuri, still haunted by his behavior at the banquet two years prior, had distanced himself from the champagne flutes. This meant that he had remained (frustratingly) sober throughout the entire night. Viktor wasn't the only one disappointed, though. Phichit was hoping for some Instagram footage, and Christophe for a stripper-buddy. 

 

(Neither happened. Pity.)

 

But Minako and Mari had thrown a celebration for Yuuri at the onsen, and of course their fellow skaters were invited. Yuuri hadn't thought that they would fly to Japan just for one night, but sure enough, that Friday their friends/competitors were at their doorstep, booze in hand and prepared for a  _real_ party. Viktor had thrown an arm around his disbelieving fiance and ushered everyone in. Since this was a private get-together, everyone was far more relaxed, and the dress code was nowhere near as formal as the GPF banquet. It really was just supposed to be a damn good time.

\-----

People were steadily growing more intoxicated as time went on. Minako had already crossed the line from buzzed to blasted, and she was sobbing to herself; claiming that she was just  _"so goddamn **proud** of him, no you don't understand, he's come  **so far** , I can't even believe it sometimes"_. Guang-Hong and Leo were unconscious (and weren't they underage, anyway? What was the legal drinking age in Japan?), cuddled against each other. Christophe had lost his pants at some point, and his boyfriend had given up on trying to put them back on. He instead chose to focus on keeping his underwear on. JJ was boasting about something, as per usual (and who had even _invited_ him?). Yuri was slumped against Otabek, muttering about the shit he had to go through on a regular basis (okay, he _knew_ Yuri was underage. He'd make fun of/chastise him in the morning). Otabek was nodding in an understanding fashion, running a hand through his hair.

 

Viktor hadn't seen his Yuuri in a while, now that he thought about it. Phichit had managed to get some alcohol in him (since the party was technically private and everyone was nearing wasted anyway), but that was at _least_ an hour ago. Before the shots, he was sure. Probably. He absent-mindedly wondered what his BAC was at this point. He could walk and focus with little extra effort, but he was also pretty sure if you put him on the ice, he'd break something. His search for his fiance led him past the kitchen. Mari looked him over.

 

"Lookin' for my brother?"

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

 

She smirked. 

 

"Oh, have I seen 'im. He's in the main room."

 

Viktor raised his eyebrows at her expression, but thanked her anyway.

\-----

The main room had been converted into a make-shift dance-floor. Skaters were dancing with none of their usual poise and/or grace, and it really just went to show you what alcohol could do to you. He was sure various social media platforms were going to have a field day, but it was a party, and they had just finished an international competition that had pushed them to their mental and physical limits. They were allowed this.

 

But anyway.

 

He found his  _xерувим_ with Phichit and Mila. His eyes had the glaze of intoxication, and his cheeks were apple red. Obviously the two had been maintaining a steady stream of alcohol into him. When Yuuri saw him, his entire being brightened, and he soon had an armful of giddy, bubbly Japanese man. He had a flashback of two years prior.

 

(Not now, erection.)

 

 _"Vitya!_ I was jus' sayin' to Phichit an' Mila how  _happy_ I am that you decided to coach me. An' now you're here! It's just so wonderful-"

 

Viktor struggled to keep his fiance on his feet. It was difficult, because Yuuri was flopping around like one of those neon-colored balloon people. He looked at the other two. Phichit didn't look nearly repentant enough, and Mila was still taking photos.

 

"I honestly have no idea how he wound up like this."

"Well, we probably should have cut him off after the third Salchow-"

"Hush, Mila. That's when it was just starting to get good-"

 

Before he could ask what the hell a Salchow was and why they'd let his fiance drink 3+ of them when the music shifted. Yuuri perked up in his arms, and immediately fought to break free.

 

"Yuuri,  _Херувим,_ what are you doing-"

"No,  _Vitya,_ you don't even understand. I  _have_ to rock this."

 

Phichit looked excited.

 

"You're going to give us a performance?"

 

Performance?

 

"Yuuri, I don't think you're in your right mind, maybe we should get you some water-"

" _No,_ Viktor, I have to rock this. You don't even  _understand,_ I fuck with Adam Lambert so much; he's so  _confident,_ and I just have to-"

"Let him, Viktor! His voice is  _amazing,_ you won't even believe it-"

 

Phichit helped him break free, and soon Yuuri was in the middle of the dance-floor. Sober Viktor would have been more worried, but Drunk Viktor actually wanted to hear his fiance sing, and watch him dance. He'd let Sober Viktor handle Sober Yuuri's wrath later. Because Sober Yuuri would probably murder both he and Phichit both for letting him do this. But Drunk Yuuri was having the time of his life, and he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

 

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I got you stuck on my mind_

_Yeah_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

 

He met Viktor's eyes, and it seemed as though he was serenading him. His voice was like silk, and Viktor wondered how someone like Yuuri was  _his_ fiance.

 

 

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_If I had you, money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstacy_

_If I had you_

_You_

_You_

_If I had you..._

 

He didn't know when Yuuri had made his way over to him, but soon he was unconscious in his arms. The clapping around him didn't even stir him, and Viktor decided that he'd had enough. It was time to put his lover to bed. Viktor had carried him to his room, tucked him in, and kissed his forhead when he was struck with the horrible thought that Yuuri probably wasn't going to remember this either.

 

(He died a little inside.)

\-----

Yuuri had watched his performance on various social media platforms the next day, and, as expected, was irate that his fiance and best-friend had not stopped him. He was rectified, however, by the fact that there was just as much embarassing content about everyone else as there was of him. Yuri had demanded that everyone _"shut the hell up and stop aggravating his hangover"_. 

 

(Viktor would still choose this over the GPF banquet any day.)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
